Twilight Demons, Daybreak Angels
by WolfSpirit88
Summary: Different length drabbles on the characters from Zelda. Will focus mainly on the characters from Twilight princess, although I may throw a few others in there. Varied Genres.
1. Strengthening Why

She kneels beside the spring, the water lapping at her knees. It's twilight, a time just before day descends into night, and she watches just above where the small water cliff flows. To her, it is her sanctuary and even though everyone could see her, everyone could still talk to her, she still felt by herself. No one could understand how she felt, to not remember anything from before. When she saw that boy, ... Link, and his horse, Epona, she could feel something wanting to come forth. She suspected he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't grasp it. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue, but not being able to get to it. A hand clenches at her side and she closes her eyes to block the flow of tears.

"Why did this happen to me?" She whispers, her eyes opening to stare at the now darkened sky, adorned with small shining lights. A tear slides down her cheek and she brings her head down to stare at the water that continues to lick at her knees as more tears cascade down her face.

A shaman watches from the door at the girl and his eyes soften. _The path to getting it back is a hard one. _Turning his dark eyes to the ground, he lets his body tense ever so slightly.

"Ilia, you will eventually understand. You play, have played, an important role in the hero's life to this point. Be strong and you will reclaim your memories." A whisper drifts on the wind.

His words don't reach her ears. Her one word still reverbrates in her heart, pounding again and again with each beat.

_Why?_

And she knows the answer, but she doesn't want to face the strength she needs to overcome it. This, is her fear.

The fear to be strong, but to still fail.

That's why she will ever wait in the dark emptiness of her mind where her memories lay in slumber, waiting for the one strength she needs. The hope she needs is burning out. The memories she holds, even though she doesn't know they're there, is fading.

These retreating things have made up her new memories. As she kneels beside the spring, tears down her cheeks and water at her knees, she can't understand why this is happening, but knows she must be strong.

For her own sake.

This is what will keep her going, even when everything, everyone, has left.

This is her lifeline to past memories and future rememberances.


	2. Small Protector

At the top of the watch tower, Talo sat and watched everywhere, his eyes scanning the ground below him. It was his job to watch for the monsters and alert everyone, so that everyone could be safe. He even had a goron helping him out just below. He hadn't been ordered to do it, he more or less just took up the job, same as the goron aiding him.

An incident like the one that had happened to Colin wouldn't happen again because Talo would make sure it didn't. No way, he was going to make sure he protected this village no matter what. New monsters were appearing all over the place and he wasn't going to let them hurt anybody around him.

Even if he couldn't be as brave as to jump in front of a charging beast like Colin had or go through Hyrule field from the castle town to this village in a cart with all matter of monsters attacking him like Llia and Telma had. He could still help this way. This was the only way he knew to help.

To him, That was really all the conformation he needed as he yelled a warning to everyone after spotting a gray wolf with some creature on it's back come into view near the village entrance.


	3. Expectantly

She stands in a field obediantly, in a place far from the monsters that adorned the green hillside. Careful bending her head down to nibble at the grass near her feet, she takes her glance from her surroundings to where she has started to chew. It is at these times that there is peace, where the new creatures in the land do not terrorize nor bother the gentle horse. Bringing her head back up, she shakes her mane and snorts. The sun shines off her red coat and she scratches one hoof on the ground.

These are also times when she waits expectantly for adventure, for something to break the spell of peace that has now become tiresome. Cantering forward, she manoevers out of each monster way and heads into Kakariko Gorge.

Just as she reaches the entrance, the call comes and echoes through the air, her ears twitching as it reaches them. Without hesitation, she gallops off to find her master to once again aid in his battle against twilight.


	4. Goats? The Barn?

"So... what exactly do I do again?"

"You herd the goats into the barn like always."

"... Herd them into the barn?"

"Yes, into the barn."

"So... I have to herd the goats... into the barn?"

"YES."

"The goats?"

"Yes, the goats."

"Into the barn."

"Yes, into the barn."

"Oh! So I herd the goats into the barn!?"

"YES! YOU HERD THE GOATS INTO THE BARN!"

"... I don't get it." Link smirked down from atop Epona at the man who was now clapping a hand to his forehead. It was fun to mess with his head sometimes.

A/N: My first attempt at humour for this little 'drabble like fic'.


	5. His Need, His Want

He stared at his mother's gravestone in remorse and wonder. Is it him who should really lead the tribe? He sure didn't think so. Confidence was lacking for him in this subject and he couldn't imagine leading the Zora's to do anything.

"Mother, why did you force this on me?" He asked the gravestone, but knew it wouldn't matter. His whole life was leading up to this moment when his mother would pass down the throne. However, he wished it didn't have to be so soon. That his mother didn't have to die so soon and in this way.

Inside, he knew that he should be there now, at Zora's domain, and almost felt his mother beside him, giving a gentle tug on his arm to try and get him to go. It was her wish for him to do so and he only wanted to please her final wish. Why wasn't he leaving then? His eyes closed more as he stayed kneeling, despite the numbness in his legs, for he knew what was stopping him. After hearing the others saying those things about him, worrying about him, he did feel a need to face it. A need to stare it in the eye and show his courage. The need to show everyone he could do what was set down infront of him. All he wanted to do was to be able to help, but despite all this that he wished to do...

He just couldn't address it right now.


	6. There's Nothing To Be Done

"Will she ever get her memory back?"

"In due time, but the battle will be hard."

"You've told me that before. I _need _to know if she'll get it back."

"There's not much I can tell you at this point."

"But there is something you can." The peircing blue eyes that now shone with some hope caused the shaman to sigh and tell what he knew.

"Yes there is..."

"What?"

"An item maybe, that was with her at the closest time before she lost her memory. That could trigger it to come back, but it is a futile attempt to look for it."

"Why!?"

"We don't know where she was at this point in time."

"So i'll search all of Hyrule to find it!"

"No one would benefit from that."

"Ilia would!"

"What if you didn't find this object? The only thing you would cause the girl is worry, when she should be focusing on remembering something."

"You expect me to sit here and do nothing." The cerulean orbs turned to the floor and his face fell into a mixture of hurt and despair. The shaman watched him and spoke carefully, knowing he was now treading on thin ground.

"No, there is something you can do, but at the moment not for Ilia. Your strength will allow you to help others and save Hyrule from what has been set upon it."

"I don't _want _to help Hyrule right now. I _want _to help Ilia."

"By continuing on your journey, you will help her live in a place where she needs not fear anything like the monsters that now limit us to stay to this village." The boy turned away, his eyes still cast to the ground and headed towards the door stiffly. Opening it, he wandered out without another word. Once outside, he balled his hand into a fist, before tensely striding over to Epona. Mounting, he looked towards the inn, where he knew Llia was, and let his voice carry on the wind.

"I don't care what anybody says, I will get you your memory back Ilia, even if I have to defy the goddesses themselves. This is what I promise." Galloping off, he didn't dare look back.

**A/N: Okay, this didn't really turn out the way I wanted to. Maybe it sounds kinda overplayed and... cheesy or something. Eh, I tried. I'll get better as I go along so i'll gladly admonish any critique you have as a reader. **


	7. Golden Search

A girl stood out brillantly in a small patch of flowers just outside the castle walls, examining the ground for anymore bugs. She was sure she's sent inviations out, so what could've happened?

"Oh where are those little golden bugs!" She giggled, twirling the umbrella cane in her hands. She'd already found an ordinary beetle and seen a few butterflys. Wondering if she should invite them to the ball also, she shook her head. They were all welcome of course, but this was a special occasion of hers, the specifications had already been placed.

"Another party another day. Reservations are already set down." Continuing to look for anymore bugs around, she sighed after a short peek and walked back through the castle gates, continuing to twirl the umbrella. It was a good thing she had it too, it had been sweltering that day and she had no wish to burn her skin. She didn't have a protective shell like a snail to keep her safe.

"Oh well, i'm sure Mr. Grasshopper will bring them at some point." the girl turned to take a look at the dirt path leading from the castle doors to Hyrule field, before continuing on her merry way back to her own small castle. They'd come sooner or later, she had no doubt in it. However, wishing the day when they'd be there sooner rather than later had seemed to take over her small worries.


	8. Wouldn't Have Wanted It Any Other Way

To be a warrior. To protect the people around him. To try and prevail against all evil against the time that seems to pass by so quickly, carrying memories and forgotten words with it. These are the things that he was expected of. To win against all odds and help Hyrule, _save _Hyrule. It wasn't what he actually wanted. No, it was far from that. He was just a boy from Ordon Village, that herded the goats, that knew how to ride a horse, that knew everybody and was as friendly as he could get. A destiny like this was not suppose to be handed to him, he wasn't suppose to be the hero. He should've been one of the ones from the sidelines, one that watches all this happen to someone else.

These danger. These battles. These expectations that are thrust upon one that never expected it.

The new friends. The new enemies. The old legend that continues to revolve through the ages, waiting to come upon the one that it beckons to. It was said to be decided way before he was even born. He had the qualities and the determination. He had the caring nature that people would be drawn to.

However…

It wasn't what he thought he would grow up to become. A hero to all, strangers and friends alike. It wasn't something he would've necessarily chose.

But he knew that he wouldn't have been happy being someone from the sidelines, watching and cheering on. It would've have been enough for him and he was sure he would've dragged himself into eventually, becoming something of a hero anyway.

So he stand up, his contemplation now broken, and looks out over the steep cliff, where far below sparkles the blue water. It isn't a choice for him to turn around and forget, or to run away and quit. With a small smile played on his lips, he realizes quickly, but not at all surprised…

He wouldn't have really wanted it any other way.

_AU: I'm sure you all knew who I'm talking about without the need for me to explain it. I'm trying to think up new drabbles all the time and they come out wrong when I try to get them down, you know how writing goes like that sometimes, and so they might take longer to get on then expected. I'm not making excuses, just informing ya'll. _


	9. Contemplation

She was gone, left to the other side where she had belonged. There would never be a chance when I would see her again, since the mirror was once again broken, and it had been a surprise. Everything we'd been through, it all seemed like nothing as I waited for the memory to flood back and something else change. It didn't and I stopped polishing the blade of my sword, watching it glint off the light from the window. There was really no need to have it, but things still roamed in places, and protecting was what I wanted to do, even if my partner through what had been a major event of my life wouldn't be there. A repeat of what happened was not going to become reality again.

"Up!" the small child in front of me demanded, thrusting their small hands up to me. I replaced the sword in it's sheath in the table and picked the child up, careful as to not drop them. Besides the fact of protecting myself and everyone else, I had a family to think of too. The blue-eyed child in front of me sat content in my arms. If I had to choose between another adventure, filled with excitement and adrenaline rushes as I felt a fight flood up into me versus being here with the small child, my love, and my friends… there was no comparison, even if some friends would be left behind with the memory of that particular event.

I would turn down the other in a heartbeat, to be able to stay like this forever.


	10. Like Any Other Day

That day was like any other, he went to the field to herd up the goats, one of which who decided to try and knock him off his horse.

Like any other time, he headed back into the village to go home.

As every other time, he stopped to talk to a few people along the way.

It was an every other time, that day so much like the others, until he found himself face to face with the one person he didn't want to face, who he had tried to ignore by acting like it was every other day. They were quiet, a recent change that hadn't always been welcoming, and the only sound between them was the brushing breeze along the long grass that had managed to grow. It was something he had tried to put off, but knew it would eventually catch up to him. So here he was, waiting for them to speak first, but knowing they couldn't.

Falling to his knees in front of them, he kept his stare glued to the headstone, the last object left of that one person. A friend, younger than him, but still with such a spirit that had sometimes inspired something in himself.

"It's not your fault Link." Ilia came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, or even act like he had heard him.

"Come on, I'll… make you something to eat." She said, adding pressure to his shoulder. He stood and started to walk along beside her, but not before she heard him whisper agonizingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Colin."


	11. Relapse

Sitting in her throne for the first time since Zant had tried to demolish her right to be Queen, she felt an empty throb in her heart. Something she hadn't been use to feeling. How long had she been away from this place and her people, trying to regain her place again. It wasn't her plan to feel loss or a pull back to the world of light. This was where she belonged, in the cast away world of twilight.

_"Midna..." _Despite it all, his voice rang through her head and her hands clenched under her sleeves. No, he was gone, she would never see Link again. _Never. _It was final, the mirror of twilight was shattered, gone, non-useable. There was no way it could ever be fixed. It had proved she was a true leader of twilight, there was the upside.

Her fists unclenched slowly.

Was there any point in harping over it? Truely, in her heart did she believe that she belonged in the world of light? The choice she had made, had it been the right one? Letting out an impatient sigh, she closed her mind off from the thought. It didn't matter where she belonged because she didn't have a choice in the matter. There was no possiblity that she could go back into the past and change things. Nothing, there was nothing she could do.

When did it start to feel so desolate here?

**AU: First try at a Midna pov thing and I personally don't think I did that great. I'm going to try and get some upbeat ones eventually, and probably a little more of Midna, im mostly focusing on Link and I think he should take a back seat for a while, eh? **


End file.
